Cathedral
The Cathedral is a large map for Domination, Deathmatch, CTF and Free For All modes in Blitz Brigade. The map looks to be situated on an island, on one side surrounded by water, the Allies and on the other blocked by a mound or hence, the Axis. In the middle, there is a big destructed cathedral that can be reached on certain levels. It can be accessed by the stairs on each side or starting from inside the Cathedral, which is safer to use when the teams have been split up. Depending on which mode, close to each mini-base, there is a smaller intact building with a machine gun mounted on it as well as a little wrecked building on the Axis side. Other than that, there are also some graves as in Madagascar and some little houses surrounding a fountain. The top is an important role, as players have less chance getting killed and have more chance to dodge or hide from bullets. Reaching the very top of the Cathedral is only possible using a Demolisher class or Jet Packs. However it's possible going on the first roof by following the steps in the video. The map provides the players of all game modes that was added in one of the very first updates together with the CTF mode. Domination Domination is a game mode for the Cathedral map. In this match there are four flags: The Altar Flag which is situated at the back of the cathedral, facing that flag and located in the same building, the The Cathedral Entrance, The Lighthouse flag on the Axis side and surrounded by the building and the sea, and The Crypts Flag, which is located near the other building with a machine gun mounted on it. Deathmatch Deathmatch is a game mode for the Cathedral map. All depends on who is dominating the top. The possibility of getting hit is way much smaller when shooting from above because it's easier to make kills with splash damage, than aiming and hitting the target, especially with point weapons or when there is no roof to make the explosive bullets explode. So it's recommended to fight in group, but if the other team is above, it's the best to split up and kill opponents with Stealths or Snipers on a safe spot where it's easy to hide. However, if one team is dominating another and there is no chance of surviving, running away and killing them from behind is much more effective than trying to kill them. One might die, but he will re-spawn anyway. It's almost impossible to kill the whole team and escape before they have re-spawned again. Flag Capture Capture The Flag is a game mode for the Cathedral map. When playing CTF, it's advised to keep an eye at the cathedral: the most players go to the top and kill their enemies from above with splash damage or weapons sniper rifles while they are carrying a flag and are unable to dodge the bullets. As the Sniper is the best class to prevent this from happening, one team mates should cover them against players waiting for the from above. The others run as usual along with the carrier of the flag and protect him or be ready to pick up the flag whenever it has been dropped by someone. The Blue flag is situated in the small area surround by the building with the light tower. There is a little bridge and a gate to escape through as well as a small way to walk behind that building. It's still in open air, which makes it not the safest place in the map. Certainly not as there is an even bigger building across the little one. Next to the machine gun, there will be dropped a supply crate during the match. The Armory is not far away. It's on the left side of the area when looking towards the cathedral and standing on the flag's position. The Red flag is situated between the two buildings in front of the destructed tower that forms an opening in the Cathedral. Just like on the Allies side, there are a mounted machine gun and supply crates to be dropped. However, the Axis side looks to be less safer than the Allies side, due the fact that it's harder to escape without being spotted and less hiding. The Armory is next to the stairs of the little building, being much safer located than the Allies. Free For All Free For All is a game mode for the Cathedral map. Unlike Deathmatch, the top is a less important role due the fact that opponents can come from both sides. Gallery Cathedral.jpg BB up2.png Category:Maps